


Backstage Pass

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Crushes, Face-Fucking, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has had a crush on Tony Stark for years. When he spots him in the crowd at one of his shows he just has to get him backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRio/gifts).



> For you, BlueRio, since you were so excited about me writing some kinky stuff. 
> 
> Inspired by [this prompt](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/120838473657/loki-is-the-biggest-thing-to-rock-the-pop-world).

* * *

Loki could feel the energy of the crowd even though he hadn’t stepped onto the stage yet. Half of them were chanting his name while the other half was shouting his band’s name.

It was always more intoxicating than any drink or drug he’d tried before.

His heart was already racing as he chugged down half a water bottle. He knew he was going to be sweating like mad when he got up there. The crowd was always so responsive to him, not just his voice, but his movement—and the more he moved the more they cheered and loved him.

Loki tossed his water bottle up and down, trying to not let the energy overtake him. He let it drop to the ground when he spotted Sif. She was as calm as ever and twisting one of her drumsticks between her fingers expertly.

They never had a band that opened for them. Instead Sif would go out on stage and layout whatever she was feeling through her drums. It quieted down the audience, making them feel breathless, feel what she was feeling—until she started up the opening notes to one of the band’s songs, then the crowd would be screaming their lungs out.

“Here,” Loki called over to her. Sif gave him a confused look before he pulled out a tube of red lipstick from his tight leather pants. “This will look good on you.”

“And why do you have lipstick? Still trying to keep the masses guessing?” she asked while grinning and taking the lipstick from him.

“The more they speculate the more attention we receive. More attention means more shows.” Loki shrugged. “Besides, I bought that just for you.”

“Are you trying to give me lip herpes?”

“Ah, Sif, my loyalist and most trusting of band members.” He leaned in closer to her. “If you just looked at the tube you’d see it’s still wrapped.” Loki began walking away from her. “No faith! No trust!” he ranted. “Where did we go wrong, Sif?! I thought we were _friends_!”

“Calm your shit! I’ll wear it, you fucking diva!”

“Wonderful!” Loki spun around while grabbing his cellphone. He opened up the photo app so that Sif could apply her lipstick easily.

Sif gave him an annoyed look before putting it on and smacking her lips together.

“If you’re done dicking around, I have a show to start.” In an instant she had one of her drumsticks pressed to his throat. “And don’t think for a second that I’ve forgotten about you trying to bleach my hair.”

Loki held his hands up in surrender while smirking.

She pressed it a bit harder against his pulse point before relenting.

“You’re sexy when you’re angry!” Loki shouted as she walked away. She flipped him off a second before she stepped on stage.

The crowd became deafening and Loki’s smile only grew.

“You shouldn’t tease her like that” Thor bellowed over the noise.

“You’re supposed to be on the other side of the stage,” Loki said directly into Thor’s ear.

“Jane wanted to know if you were coming directly back to the hotel. She needs to know how much to cook.”

“We’re fucking rock stars, Thor! I’m not about to play house with you and your new wife when I could be living it up!”

“I know, but I still had to ask.”

Loki crossed his arms, hating that he’d snapped at his brother only for him to be so loving in return.

“Just go back to your position. Sif is almost done.”

Thor nodded and quickly ran off, almost knocking into a stagehand. Loki snorted at how annoyingly endearing he was.

Loki grabbed his water bottle off the ground and took a few more swigs.

“You give Sif lipstick yet have nothing for me?” Amora said into his ear, appearing out of nowhere. She was caressing her guitar.

“They didn’t have your shade.” He gave her a dry look before they both were grinning.

“No shirt tonight?” Amora asked teasingly while elbowing him in the side.

“Why deny the public what they want?”

Before Amora could give her smart-ass response Sif cued them in.

Amora took the stage before he did and Loki waited a few beats before following.

Amora was shaking her ass at the crowd while bending over to grab the plug for her guitar.

Loki grabbed his mike off the stand, giving it a good stroke before flicking it on. He jumped around and the audience quickly joined in.

God he loved their energy.

And then he unleashed his voice on them.

It was like he controlled them. With every song he sang they fell under his power further. He was almost certain that if he demanded them to kneel that they would.

The music continued playing and he continued rocking.

It was during the third song that he saw _him_. The man Loki had been masturbating to for as long as he could remember. The first man to ever make him hard, Tony Stark.

Loki couldn’t count how many times he’d orgasmed to him.

And he was listening to _Loki’s_ music.

Loki didn’t let himself stutter though, even though his heart was racing faster than ever and he was fighting a quickly growing erection.

When the song came to an end he motioned for his band to pause.

“I usually don’t like breaking the flow!” Loki said while raising his hand up in a fist. He bit his tongue while giving his signature grin. “But there is someone particularly sexy in the audience tonight that I would like to fuck!” The audience went wild. Loki made eye contact with as many of them as possible, making them think they were the one he was talking about. “So pardon me if I get a bit hard.” He winked at the crowed as he took a slight bow. Somehow they got louder. “Now let’s rock!”

He tried not to stare at Tony. It didn’t seem like he was enjoying the show that much, knocking some of the wind out of Loki, but he didn’t let it show. He also saw Pepper Potts, Tony’s on and off girlfriend and fulltime CEO.

Loki tried turning his sex appeal up.

The audience was almost deafening as they sang along.

Cellphones and lighters moved in tandem as the show wound down.

He was nearly breathless and the show was almost over. He had to get Tony Stark backstage somehow.

Loki sang an extra song, trying to give himself a bit more time to think.

He quickly made his way offstage while not dropping the act.

Loki grabbed his manager, Maria Hill.

“If you ever want me to perform again you’ll find a way to get Tony Stark backstage,” he said desperately. Maria pried his fingers off her shirt. Without a word she grabbed a clipboard and started flipping through its contents.

“One Anthony Stark and Virginia Potts bought backstage passes.” Maria glanced at him. “Your wish is granted, Mr. Lauf.” Her voice was sarcastic as she took a step. She grabbed an unopened bottle of water and handed it to him before heading off.

Loki chugged it and tried to calm down.

“Your man crush is here?” Amora asked, practically fondling the neck of her guitar.

“You better not ruin this for me, Amora,” Loki warned.

“I only cockblock when I want the cock. I have Skurge warming my bed. I don’t need anyone else, right now at least.”

“I can’t believe you’re still sleeping with that groupie.”

“He worships the ground I walk on. What more could I ask for?” Amora laughed loudly.

Thor and Sif joined them. Sif was air-drumming while Thor just looked exhausted.

They all headed to the large room in the back. Sif and Thor plopped down onto a couch. Amora began fixing her makeup. Loki grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat that was still clinging to his skin. He retreated to his dressing room to get a few swipes of deodorant on.

He’d usually throw a shirt on before the fans with passes came in, but… Mother fucking Tony Stark was coming. Even if he was with his _girlfriend_ Loki still had to try to seduce him. It would be a crime not to.

When he got back to the main room Amora was still doing her makeup, Thor was on the phone (most likely with Jane), and Sif was texting on her phone, laying down with her legs draped over Thor’s.

Loki took one of the more mangled looking seats, his legs spread wide as he tried to relax a bit before he was bombarded by loyal fans and hopefully Tony Stark.

“Cheer up, boys and girls,” Maria said while walking through the door. She looked annoyingly composed considering Loki was feeling restless. “We only have twelve people coming. Half an hour and you all can head to the after party or back to the hotel.”

He exchanged a look with Maria and she gave him a discreet look, letting him know that Tony was one of the twelve.

Maria held the door open as a finger food and drinks were wheeled in. Loki hopped up and grabbed a beer, twisting the top off and throwing it at Thor’s head. Thor scowled at him before going back to smiling as he talked on the phone.

Sif rolled off the couch with all the grace of a goddess and took two beers. Amora was still caught up in fixing her eyeshadow that she didn’t see Sif coming. Sif put the cold beer on Amora’s exposed lower back. The blond screeched while dropping her makeup and began ranting at Sif.

Loki wished he hadn’t heard their argument a hundred times before. Maybe then it would distract him instead of just being an annoying buzz.

He took a long pull of his beer before leaning back in his chair again, staring at the ceiling.

He tried not to think of all the fantasies he’d had of the older man, older by twenty years, but he was so weak…

Loki liked to imagine that Tony’s car broke down in front of his house, that he’d knock on his door and somehow they’d end up fucking.

Or they’d be in the subway, so close, the train causing them to rub against each other…

Or—

“Fuck,” Loki whispered, trying not to get hard. Only Sif noticed, but didn’t comment.

A few of the group’s bodyguards came in, signaling the arrival of the fans. They flooded in, some completely ecstatic, others trying to keep their cool—and finally Tony, who was yawning.

It was a punch to the gut, but he had his game face on so he was all smirks and flirting.

Pepper was excited though. Tony was here for _her_ , not to see Loki or his band.

Loki kept those that frocked to him entertained, signing autographs, answering questions, and telling random stories, but his eyes never strayed from Tony long. He had grabbed a beer and was leaning against a wall, as far from Loki as possible.

Pepper seemed to be fawning all over Sif.

“Sif, come here for a moment,” he said and she gave him a condescending look.

“Get your lazy ass over here if you want to talk to me.” Loki rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated huff to make his fans laugh.

Loki dropped his empty beer in the large trashcan as he made his way over to her.

“Sif,” he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his lips practically brushing her ear, “do me a favor and ask Pepper to stay after.

Sif gave him a critical look.

“Fine, but only because you bought me that lipstick.”

Loki gave her a wet kiss on the cheek and she hit his shoulder hard. He laughed while practically trotting back over to the group that adored him and his music.

Thor left ten minutes early, since no one really cared about the bassist, and those that did were put off by how he kept looking at his phone. Loki would have to bitch at him for that later. He had an image to keep up.

When it came to an end Maria and the bodyguards started ushering people out while Sif was having a full blown conversation with Pepper. Maria gave Loki a discreet thumbs up when she told the bodyguards to just live the remaining pair.

Tony’s expression was unreadable as he took note of how almost everyone else had left.

“I’m off to fuck Skurge,” Amora announced. “We’ll be a bit late to the after party.” She blew kisses at her bandmates. Sif waved at her briefly, not looking away from Pepper. Loki didn’t bother saying anything to her.

He grabbed another beer and went over to Tony.

“You looked like you were dragged here,” Loki said when he was close enough.

“Pep said I’d been spending too much time down in the lab.” Tony shrugged and looked to the side. “She loves your drummer.”

“Sif? Yeah, she’s good people.” Loki leaned against the wall beside him so that he could see the two women. He let out a sigh, drawing Tony’s attention. “I apparently didn’t do my job all that well. I saw you in the crowd. You didn’t look all that entertained.” Loki took a sip, trying to build up his courage. He was a rock star, but this was _Tony Stark_. He’d been fucking people before Loki was even born.

“Your music’s good, but not my style.” It stung a bit, but Loki had somewhat expected it. Loki moved so that he was in front of Tony again, a step closer than last time. “I’m guessing I’m the one you were talking about on stage.” Tony’s demeanor changed, _shifted_. His tired gaze became bright and knowing, his lips curled up deviously, and he was only a hair’s breadth away from Loki.

“Yes,” Loki said breathlessly, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. Tony’s presence was just…

“How fun.” Tony paused and Loki was dying to know what was going through his head. “Which dressing room is yours?” Loki gestured towards the door to their far right. Tony sidestepped around him. “Pep, when you’re ready to leave just call Happy. I’ll take a cab.”

“Tony, if you want to go—” Pepper stopped midsentence when she saw the look on Tony’s face. “Okay. Our flight is tomorrow at one. Don’t forget.”

“I’m sure you’ll call and remind me.” Tony took Loki’s beer from him and grabbed Loki’s wrist, almost dragging him to the dressing room. Tony locked the door behind them. He looked at Loki from head to toe. “I can always tell when someone has been a fan of mine for many years. It’s just something in their eyes.” Loki watched as Tony took a sip of beer as he began wandering around the small room. “If your band doesn’t crash and burn maybe you’ll be able to read it in their eyes someday.”

“We’ll never stop rising,” Loki said, feeling a bit defensive. He flinched when Tony set down the beer loudly.

“Calm down there, Icarus.” Tony was smiling again and the tension in Loki’s shoulders eased slightly. This isn’t how he pictured things going.

Tony’s eyes drifted around the room again, taking everything in.

“You don’t even know my name,” Loki stated, feeling a bit downtrodden.

“It’s Loki,” Tony said and Loki felt a bit better. “The crowd was shouting it, remember?”

“Ah.” Loki was starting to feel awkward.

“No need to feel bad about it.” Tony moved closer to him, into his space. He gently grasped Loki’s chin, their eyes meeting. “I don’t really pay attention to anything but my inventions.” Tony glanced down at Loki’s lips, giving him a bit of courage. He tried to lean in for a kiss, but his chin was held almost painfully in place. “I’m feeling a bit sadistic tonight, having been dragged out of my lab, taken on a two hour plane ride, and forced into a crowd of screaming preteens and teenagers.” Tony let go of him and walked over to the couch, sitting down with an arrogance that left Loki stunned.

He had definitely not pictured things going this way. He had always been the dominant partner in his fantasies, watching Tony come undone just from Loki’s cock alone.

“And what does sadistic mean exactly to you?” Loki shifted, feeling excited despite the role reversal.

“You want to find out?” Tony raised a single eyebrow, looking completely relaxed on the dingy couch.

“Yes,” Loki whispered, looking at Tony. His mouth felt dry.

“On your hands and knees. Crawl to me.” Loki’s body acted automatically. He’d never done anything like this before, but with Tony he was willing to try.

The ground was cold and unyielding beneath his knees. Grit stuck under his pale hands. He couldn’t look away from Tony. His dark eyes were almost penetrating, yet his expression was controlled. Loki’s nails dug into the floor as he crawled forward, wanting to see an unbridled look on Tony’s face.

Loki didn’t know what to do when he reached the couch, between Tony’s spread legs. Tony didn’t move at first and Loki bit his lip, trying not to say anything, somehow knowing Tony didn’t want him to speak.

Tony leaned forward and started playing with Loki’s long hair. It was a bit stiff from dried sweat, but that didn’t seem to bother Tony.

It was surprisingly pleasant—until Tony tugged him forward abruptly.

“No hands allowed,” Tony said with a grin. “Undo my jeans with just your mouth.”

Loki’s thoughts stuttered for a moment. He’d never seen anyone do that before, not even in porn.

He didn’t have time to think though. He linked his hands together behind his back, knowing he’d be tempted to touch Tony’s thighs if he didn’t.

He had to drag his knees on the ground until his thighs were flush with the couch just so he could reach Tony’s lap.

Loki glanced up into Tony’s eyes before going to work on his jeans.

At first he tried using his tongue to push the metal button out of the hole, but quickly realized that wouldn’t work. He was just getting slobber everywhere.

There was a dark chuckle above him and Loki glanced at Tony. He was grinning and it only served to urge Loki on.

He tried to just tug at the corner right above the button, but all he did was end up making his teeth hurt.

Tony brushed his fingers through Loki’s hair once.

“You’re not trying hard enough,” Tony said, twisting Loki’s hair around his finger until it was painful. He unwound it before smoothing down Loki’s locks. “You can do this.” Tony brushed his thumb over Loki’s bottom lip, wiping away a bit of saliva.

Loki took in a breath before giving Tony’s tucked away erection a quick nuzzle and returning to the button before Tony could say anything.

He switched things up, pushing his tongue under the button, trying to coax it into its hole. He gave Tony a sly look when the edge slipped into the rough denim that was quickly getting soaked in his slobber. He was certain he looked like a mess.

Loki slowly tugged on the upper corner of the jeans and the button popped free.

“Very good, now the zipper.” Tony stroked Loki’s cheek with a smile that almost looked proud. Loki was surprised by how happy it made him.

In comparison to getting the button undone the zipper was simple. Tony grasped his shoulders and pushed him back, almost causing Loki to fall over. Tony stood and Loki had to shuffle backwards on his knees.

Tony rubbed Loki’s jaw before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“Have you ever given a blowjob?” Tony asked, his voice gentle and eyes soft. Loki nodded his head, lips parting of their own accord. “What about having your face fucked?” Loki shook his head, feeling his heart pick up in pace. Tony’s smile twisted into something cruel and sadistic. “Good. I feel obligated to tell you that if it becomes too much you just have to tap my thigh twice. I wouldn’t want to damage that pretty voice of yours. Understand?”

“Yes.”

Tony pulled down his jeans and boxers, his cock springing free and hitting Loki in the face. He didn’t even flinch, just opened his mouth wider.

Tony grasped both sides of Loki’s head, his fingers tangling with dark hair, holding him perfectly still.

Tony’s first thrust was surprisingly slow and Loki’s nose was buried in pubic hair. His throat had just adjusted when Tony pulled back before slamming into him. It was a bit painful, considering his jaw was sore from undoing Tony’s jeans and his throat was tired from singing, but this was Tony Stark and with every thrust Loki just wanted to reach into his own pants and frantically stroke himself to competition.

“You’re doing so well, Loki,” Tony praised him through gasped breaths and it made Loki want to grin. Tony’s expression—fuck—Loki would be dreaming about that for months.

He was starting to feel light headed. It was hard to breathe, but just knowing Tony was inside of him kept him alert and wanting.

Tony’s movements slowed down and his grip became tighter. He somehow got closer, going deeper down Loki’s throat deeper than anyone before.

He stilled, just looking Loki in the eyes before pulling almost all the way out only to slam his cock down Loki’s throat harder than ever. Hot come shot down his throat. Loki swallowed as best he could.

Tony still held onto him, was still inside of him despite his cock becoming soft.

Tony looked up at the ceiling while sighing before he pulled out. A line of come and spit leaked down the side of Loki’s mouth.

“Don’t move,” Tony ordered.

Tony went past him. Loki tried to watch him, but he quickly went out of his line of sight.

He heard shuffling then the noise of Tony pulling up his pants. When Tony walked in front of him again he had Loki’s beer from earlier in a loose grip. He sat in front of Loki again and took a languid swig from the beer.

“What to do with you now?” Tony put his shoe clad foot on Loki’s shoulder and rocked him back and forth. “Just leave you hard and alone?” Tony turned Loki’s head to the side slightly with his foot. “That wouldn’t be much for you to write home about though.” Tony’s foot dropped away abruptly. “Stop squirming. You’ll come when I tell you to come.”

Tony leaned forward and looked Loki in the eye.

“Such a pretty thing, bouncing around the stage like you’re begging for singles.” Tony pressed the still cold beer against Loki’s flushed face before dragging it lower and over Loki’s left nipple. Loki gasped, feeling his mouth tremble. “Just how sensitive are you?” Tony circled Loki’s erect pink nipple, condensation clinging to his skin before sliding down his chest. “Your legs are trembling.” Loki glanced downwards. He hadn’t even noticed, despite his knees screaming at him to find a more comfortable position. “I guess I’ll grant you a bit of mercy.”

Tony set aside the beer and with surprising strength grabbed Loki under his arms and hefted him up onto the couch.

Loki let out a silent breath of relief even though his erection was almost painful against his tight leather pants. Tony shoved him so that he was leaning against the armrest and sprawled out awkwardly.

“You can’t be older than twenty-eight.”

“Twenty-five,” Loki answered, despite not having been asked a question.

“Damn.” Tony grabbed Loki’s legs and pulled him forward until he was laying flat. “I didn’t have a body like this when I was your age.” Tony laid directly on top of him, not putting his full weight on him. “No grinding against me. I want you to suffer,” Tony whispered into his ear before moving lower to Loki’s chest.

Tony breathed out a soft breath on his wet nipple and made Loki gasp. He didn’t know he was so sensitive there.

“So responsive.”

Tony leaned back on his haunches, depriving Loki of his warmth and touch. He reached down and grabbed the beer, pressing it against Loki’s other nipple as he drew near again. He kept the cold beer in place as he went back to playing with the other one.

Loki moaned.

His tongue was so precise, starting at the very edge, just tracing it. It was a sharp contrast with the feeling of Tony twisting the bottle on his other nipple. He was hyper away of how the cold and wet bottle ground against him.

He was doing his best not to buck against Tony, he could barely think, let along control his hips. They moved upwards, giving him just a taste of what he wanted.

Instantly Tony retaliated. He bit Loki’s nipple just hard enough to send a shock through him.

Tony moved backwards, pushing Loki on the chest as he tried to follow.

“I guess we’ll have to end this sooner than I wanted to.”

“Please don’t stop. I’m sorry.”

“I was going to fuck you too, but now…” Tony finished off the beer before throwing it against the far wall. Loki flinched, but wasn’t scared. Instead he became harder.

“Please.” Loki wanted to reach for him, but felt like his hand would just be swatted away. He’d fucked up, his one chance to be with his long term fantasy man.

Tony stared at him critically, his lips pursed and eyes hard. He moved off the couch and Loki felt disappointment weigh him down.

Tony let out a sigh that was half exasperated and half tired.

“Alright, but after that I’m leaving.” Tony smirked. “How long I stay is up to you.” Tony stood and pulled Loki up with him. “Take off your pants.”

His leather pants clung to his skin, but he hopped out of them as fast as he could, despite knowing he looked like a complete fool.

Tony didn’t laugh though. He just…observed.

It made Loki not want to fuck up, especially since he already had done so once.

Tony circled him before going over to the dressing table and shoving all its contents onto the floor.

“Bend over,” Tony said while gesturing to the table. Loki did so, the table rubbing against his nipples and causing him to moan. Instinctively he widened his stance, putting himself on display. He could see Tony in the mirror, looking him over. “I want to see how much you can handle.” Tony kissed the small of Loki’s back, making him catch his breath. “I’ve always enjoyed how you singers get these convenient little baskets filled with condoms and lube.” Tony retrieved the small basket, dangling it on one finger before grabbing a bottle of lube and tossing the rest aside. “I’m going to make you come with just my fingers and then I’m going to keep going, see how long you can take the over stimulation in your hole and insides.”

Tony’s voice was so seductive, so compelling.

“The longer you take it the more I’ll be impressed. You don’t want to disappoint me, your long term crush, do you?”

“No,” Loki breathed out.

“All you have to tell me is stop and I will.”

Loki nodded in understanding, watching Tony put a generous amount of lube on his hand.

“You look gorgeous, all spread out just for me. Has anyone ever been inside you before?” Tony asked while kneading one of Loki’s cheeks with his free hand. His lubed fingers fondled Loki’s balls for a moment before moving to the sensitive spot below Loki’s hole. It sent waves of need through his body, heating him up even more.

“Not there. Not in my ass.”

“Have you even fingered yourself before?” Tony’s hand moved higher between Loki’s cheeks, barely brushing against his hole. Loki shook his head. “Unexplored territory. How fun.”

He circled the tight hole a few times and Loki buried his face in his arms, trying not to moan obscenely.

The teasing caress didn’t stop as Tony grabbed Loki’s hair and pulled his head up.

“I want you to watch.”

“Whatever you want, Tony.”

“Music to my ears.” Tony’s finger became more insistent until just the tip was inside. “I’m going to make you sing and it’s going to sound better than anything you’ve ever belted out on stage.” Tony played with the ring of muscles, but didn’t try to open him up further. “If you can really take my fingers and hold on you won’t even be able to speak tomorrow.”

Tony was still just teasing the entrance of his hole. After everything that had happened Loki was expecting something faster, not this slow torture that promised unheard of pleasure.

Loki couldn’t look away from Tony’s expression in the mirror. Their eyes were locked together.

God Loki wanted this so badly, wanted everything Tony was willing to give him.

“You’re a bit too composed.” Tony’s single finger went in to the knuckle in a movement that would have been painful without the lube. He pressed down on Loki’s prostate for just a second, but it caused him to let out a yelp of surprise as a whole new sensation flooded him. “Silly Loki. You had no idea what you were missing.”

Tony leaned on him, pressing the air out of his lungs as he tugged on Loki’s hair, lifting his head before biting into his shoulder. He dropped Loki’s head and the only reason it didn’t bang on the table was because his arms were folded underneath him, hands balled up into fists.

Tony’s finger went back to playing with Loki’s rim.

“Please, more,” Loki begged, his whole body fighting the urge to just impale himself on Tony.

“You’re going to have to do better than that. I could just tease you for hours if I wanted to.”

“Please, Tony. I need you inside of me.”

“Not good enough.” Despite his words Tony’s finger moved a bit faster, stretching Loki’s hole. “Tell me about some of your fantasies of us together.”

“I was an idiot. I always pictured myself topping but—” he stuttered as Tony added another finger, “but I never knew it could be like this.” Loki wasn’t even sure Tony could understand him. He was slurring and breathing heavily.

“More.”

“Once I dreamed we met at one of your expos and I fucked you so hard that you could barely walk on stage to make your speech.” Loki moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate. “There was one where you were sucking me off backstage while fingering yourself. I performed my show and you were waiting for me afterwards, naked and spread out and begging to be fu-fucked! Tony please! Please, please, please!”

“Begging before we even got to the good part.” Tony made a sound of disappointment.

“I’ve wanted you for so long—” Loki couldn’t talk only let out a keening noise as Tony scissored his fingers, widening Loki’s hole even more. He was drooling all over himself, not able to close his mouth because he was breathing so hard.

“And here I am. You have my full attention, if only for tonight.” Loki couldn’t comprehend how Tony was so composed, but then he remembered he was a notorious playboy.

Tony’s fingers sunk in further and Loki felt another jolt of pleasure.

“This is where the real fun begins.” Tony circled Loki’s prostate with two fingers. “I could just keep you on the edge, but there’s something more fun than that.”

Loki wanted to ask what that was, but he couldn’t form the words, not with Tony inside him.

The pressure was building up fast. He bucked on Tony’s fingers, just wanting to come, to see Tony’s expression when Loki finally got his release. Tony’s other hand was on Loki’s hip, controlling Loki’s movements.

He was completely under Tony’s control and it was intoxicating. He never thought he’d like something like this—maybe it was just because it was Tony that he was handing over his control to.

His balls tightened and he came with a shout. Tony’s eyes lit up, but his fingers didn’t stop moving even after Loki’s cock became limp.

He suddenly understood why he wouldn’t be able to speak tomorrow.

Loki was already letting out all sorts of loud and pathetic noises as Tony continued playing with his over-sensitive insides.

“Your legs can’t give out just yet, unless you want me to stop,” Tony teased, pressing hard against Loki’s prostate and almost causing him to slide off the table. His whole body spasmed. “All you have to do is say the word.”

“Keep going,” Loki groaned out, his nails digging into the table as he tried not to fall backwards.

“Good.” Tony wrapped his arm around Loki’s hips, taking most of the weight of Loki’s lower half.

Tony started biting every inch he could reach. The quick shocks of pain were nothing compared to the feeling that was starting to radiate from his insides. It was a burning that caused his cock to twitch pathetically. All Tony was doing was circling his prostate, hardly putting any pressure on it compared to earlier.

Loki shouted again as Tony brushed his fingers over his prostate.

“Please Tony! Please!” His voice was already getting ragged.

“All you have to do is say stop.” Tony was taunting him, challenging him.

“Keep-keep going! Don’t stop!” Tony nipped him again and Loki knew he’d be covered in dark bite marks by tomorrow.

“You’re so soft on the inside and you’re walls are starting to puff up. Can you just imagine what you gave up when you ground against me on the couch? It wouldn’t be just my two fingers. My whole cock would be dragging against your prostate. Even with a condom you’d still feel ever inch.”

Tears blurred Loki’s eyes.

If it had been Tony’s cock he wouldn’t have been able to handle it.

The burning was starting to claw up his midsection and down his thighs.

Every part of him was trembling as he let out screams and shouts of both pain and pleasure. This shouldn’t be making him feel so good, but it did.

His whole body was throbbing and his mind was a mess, wanting to get away while also wanting Tony to keep going.

“Oh god!” He turned his head to the side while squeezing his eyes closed and trying to breathe.

“Not god, just me.” Tony laughed. “Look at yourself.”

Loki wanted to shake his head, to bury himself further in his arms, but he was powerless to resist Tony.

He pulled his chin up onto his folded arms. His eyes were hooded, face red, mouth gaping open as his tears mixed with his saliva. He looked like a complete mess as Tony continued finger-fucking him into oblivion.

He screamed as Tony’s fingers circled the rim of his prostate.

“That’s what I want to hear, your true singing voice.” He bit Loki again before his fingers created a V shape. The pads of his fingers were on the edge of Loki’s prostate, until he moved forward, the space between his fingers narrowing. Loki screamed again at the intense feeling. “Remember, all you have to do is say stop.”

“More!” he cried out, feeling defiant and not wanting to disappoint Tony.

“Say it again.”

“More, Tony, more!” Tony’s fingers became quicker, sometimes snapping together right over his prostate and sending a fresh wave of blissful agony through him.

The burning encompassed his chest and down to his knees. He could even feel it in his lungs and heart.

He didn’t know how Tony could understand his pleas to continue. Loki’s voice was completely wrecked and riddled with moans.

His cock came back to life, giving Loki a vague idea of how much time had passed. It felt like an eternity, but had probably only been a half an hour.

“Aw, to be young again. I’m jealous.” Tony gripped his cock for a brief second and brushing a thumb over its head before going back to holding him up. It elicited another groan that turned into a scream as Tony created a quick beat against his prostate with his fingers. “Drum solo,” Tony joked as Loki writhed beneath him. The pumping of his heart was in sync with Tony’s fingers.

His mind was a fog of ecstasy even though his whole body was burning and aching. It was like someone had slipped him a new drug. This just couldn’t be real.

And then he was coming all over again as he shouted incoherently.

“Are you still with me, Loki?” Tony asked, his tongue flicking out and catching some of the sweat on Loki’s back.

“Yes,” he gasped out, his voice hoarse and broken.

Tony slowed down a bit and Loki didn’t know if he was thankful for that.

He felt blissed out.

Tony laid a few kisses on his back.

“You did so well. Far better than I expected.” The languid motions of Tony exploring Loki’s inner walls was almost like a reprieve. It still left Loki squirming and moaning, but it wasn’t sending shockwaves through his body. He started to become limp, nails no longer digging into the wooden table. He felt like he was floating. “I think you’re in a good place now.” Loki could barely nod in confirmation. “If we keep going you might pass out. You’re dehydrated. I can tell.”

“More.” Loki’s lips formed the word, but he wasn’t certain if he actually said it.

He was dragged off the table carefully and into Tony’s arms. His head lolled backwards until he was placed on the couch.

“Don’t move an inch.” Loki’s eyes were just slits and he didn’t understand why Tony was hurrying around the room. A moment later Loki was cocooned in a blanket as Tony propped him up and sat behind him. The position was painful, but Loki didn’t care. “Drink,” Tony said while pressing a bottle of water to his lips. Loki took small sips. His body was shivering despite him feeling euphoric. The bottle was taken away and a new item appeared in front of him. “Eat.”

“Don’t wanna,” he slurred out.

“I wasn’t asking if you wanted to or not. Now eat.” Loki snuggled closer to Tony before taking a nibble. He chewed, but couldn’t taste it. When he swallowed it felt like sandpaper going down this throat. He flinched and the water bottle reappeared. The items kept switching back and forth, Loki consuming them despite just wanting to go to sleep. Throughout the whole thing Tony was whispering praises into his ear.

The food and drink disappeared. Loki was turned slightly and he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When Loki woke up the next morning Tony was gone. There were two unopened bottles of water by the couch along with his cellphone and a bottle of pain killers.

Loki was sore to the point where even the smallest movement caused him to flinch. Even though his body was motionless his mind was racing, a thousand new songs coming to life in his head, all inspired by last night.

He’d name the new album Backstage Pass.


End file.
